general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Preview
Albert was driving with 3 of his friends on a vacation trip to Myrtle Beach. “Hey my nigga? Pass me some of those candy bars.” DeShawn eyed the candy bars more than the person he was asking the question to. “DeShawn you’ve been at my bars all day, so can you at least not eat all of my food before we make it to South Carolina?” “Nigga, a black man’s hunger knows no bounds as my hunger is like that of basketball players and gangtas.” DeShawn reaching for one of the bars before being stopped by Jordan. “Not today my nigga.” Responded Jordan. OH OHHHHHH THAT”S RACIST. I feel dehumanized by this white devil I may not go on!” DeShawn proceeding to feign sadness while Jordan continued his banter. “ Well if it makes you feel better, I can make you my slave and put you on my cotton field, nigga.” DeShawn bite back “ Well after a hard day’s work on your cotton field I’m going to sew your cotton into a blanket and bed your bitch underneath it, you racist white devil.” “OHHHHHHHH” responded the other two friends in the car. "Damn, I thought we had enough gas to get through this state." exclaimed Albert showing a bit of dissapointment."There's a gas station about 15 milles from here" stated Aaron."See DeShawn you can get candy bars there instead of eating mine." Jordan showing a sigh of relief that his candy bars were finally safe. "Fine i'll get my own then, nigga." Jordan feeling guilty proceeded to hand DeShawn money. "So beacause I'm black that makes me poor. Nah i'm just playing with you, but I'll take that money off you if you don't want it." After arriving at the gas station DeShawn and Jordan hoped out and headed towards the building with Aaron tailing behind them. Albert remained at tthe vehicle and proceeded to pump his car with gas. "Aww young love." stated DeShawn when he saw a young couple making out before proceeding into the gas station. While filling the car up with gas Albert thought of lying in the beach enjoying his summer. Moments later Albert's friends emerged from the gas station. "You know, DeShawn just because the clerk is absent doesn't mean that you can pocket as much food as possible and leave without paying for it." Aaron stated with an air of dissaproval. " You're just furthering black stereotypes and- " Damn that couple is still making out, such dedication." Interupted DeShawn. " Hey you go girl!" However, as the girl turned around her lower face was covered entirely of blood and the boy that she had been kissing was missing half of his face, making him unrecognizable. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Jordan exclaimed. "Guys let's get back into the fucking car NOW!" Jordan, Aaron, and DeShwn raced back to the vehicle while Albert was ready to go in and pay. "Albert we need to get the FUCK outta here!" Jordan stated in a paniced tone. Why, but before he could get an answer he saw that they were surrounded by slow moving people with rotting skin. "What the hell s going on!?!!?" Albert continued to express the need for an answer. "Who gives a shit, I want to kepp my face, now let's go!" DeShawn stated as he pushed his friends into the car and they drove of into the night.